


【中译】24. 火灾

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [24]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：14shades写到想要看一个关于威尔把厨房烧掉及后续事件的故事，这是一种壮举。威尔试图补偿汉尼拔，而汉尼拔不相信威尔用本应该的态度对这件事严肃对待。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Kudos: 4





	【中译】24. 火灾

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380856) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：这次的小短篇是接上一篇中提到的火灾。不愧是威尔▪厨房终结者▪格雷厄姆。  
> 火灾发生在汉尼出生以前，薇儿自以为的补偿让拔叔很生气，一顿教训后，两人又滚床单去了，2333333.

威尔▪格雷厄姆坐在爱人房子前的台阶上，呼吸着消防员给他的氧气。他用空着的手盖住脸，努力不让自己在肾上腺素消退之后浑身发抖。他在火警警报响起来后才醒来，浓烟充满了整个房子，而那一刻到消防员们出现之间的记忆，对于他来说一片模糊。  
“先生，没人允许——”  
“那是我的房子！”  
威尔睁开眼，刚好看到一个年轻的消防员试图阻止汉尼拔，却被撞倒，一屁股坐在地上，顺带一个精心放置的脚踝和扭曲的手腕。  
“汉尼拔。”威尔掀开面罩，站了起来，毛毯从他身上滑到了地上。  
“威尔。”汉尼拔的脸色有点苍白，向威尔的脸伸出的手带着一丝颤抖。“哦，威尔。”  
“我——”威尔停下来向后看了房子一眼。“我只是……然后——”  
“没关系。”汉尼拔的手放在他的肩膀上，他被向后推回了台阶上。医生跪在他的面前，为他调整了一下毛毯，让它盖在自己的肩膀上，还试图帮威尔把氧气面罩戴上。  
“不，我——”  
“停。呼吸。”汉尼拔指引道，语气强硬，没有一点商量的余地。“你受伤了吗？”  
威尔摇摇头，眼睛看着老男人的领带。对方的手指穿过自己的卷发，他的后脑勺被捧住，把他推向了对方的双唇。  
消防队长走了出来，吸引了汉尼拔的注意，对此威尔很感激。他看着被汉尼拔撞倒的新人，怒视的目光像短剑一样射向自己，眼神带着勉强掩饰住的怨恨和尴尬。  
路过的邻居都伸长了脖子，但由于太势利矜持了，每个人都把自己的动作掩饰得很好。威尔肯定八卦已经在他们的社区中传开了。他能听见他们说的话。莱克特博士那社恐伴侣把房子给烧了。太悲剧了。  
房子的受损程度没有他开始想的那么严重，然而平心而论，当时已经着火了，威尔看到这情景的时候，心脏差点停了。如果他在厨房多呆几分钟，他就会发现他用来装着剩菜的盘子并不适用于烤箱。没睡着觉也会对此帮上忙。他觉得自己既混蛋又愚蠢。  
烤箱没了，连带周围大部分的区域。威尔用汉尼拔放在水槽下的灭火器把火焰最严重的部分扑灭了。炉子在厨房的另一边，还可以用。  
金钱可以让汉尼拔在几天后重新过上平静的生活，但只有时间才能让烧焦的味道和他目睹骚乱时和对威尔安危感到的恐惧淡去。医生对威尔的粗心大意感到很不高兴，但也很庆幸年轻人并没有受伤。  
楼上，在汉尼拔的卧室里，威尔只能闻到自己的头发里还有一点烟味。他想着这气味对汉尼拔来说肯定很明显。  
“我们可以呆在我家。”威尔从浴室出来的时候，平静地建议道。  
“没必要。明早第一件事，我会叫人来看一下损坏的程度。我需要留在这里。”  
“对不起。”威尔咕哝道，无法看着对方的眼睛。“我不知道……对不起。”  
“我明白，威尔。”汉尼拔吻了一下他的额头，领着他往床上走去。“没关系。”  
威尔听到了这些话，但并没有真的相信。他躺着一动不动，用最大的努力假装自己睡着了，没多久汉尼拔起了床，走到房间角落的书桌旁坐下。接着传来书桌上的台灯打开的声音，已及书页翻动的声响。  
威尔咬着唇，想得肝痛要怎么弥补自己干的蠢事。他已经道歉了不止一次了，但这远远不够。汉尼拔的厨房是他自我的延伸，而威尔因为粗心大意把它毁了。他唯一能偿还给这个男人的，只有他自己了。  
威尔从床上起来，向老男人走去。  
“我吵醒你了吗？”汉尼拔抬头问道。  
威尔摇摇头，正好站在男人边上，当一条手臂自动圈在自己的腰上时，他感到更自信了一点。他用脸蹭着对方的头发，呼吸着蜂蜜石榴香波（原文是honeycomb and pomegranate，但是翻墙只搜到蜂蜜石榴这种洗发水）的气味，发出喘息的呻吟。威尔吻着他的太阳穴，然后向下来到男人的耳朵，轻轻地啃咬着。  
“是因为这场火灾吗？”汉尼拔问，他背靠着椅子，转过头让威尔的动作更方便。年轻人绝对不再像他们刚开始变得亲密的时候那么害羞了，但整晚他都拒绝看向汉尼拔的眼睛，而现在他却在他的身侧轻轻地摩擦着。  
“我太调皮了。”威尔对着他的耳朵吹气。“那太坏了，但我可以补偿。”  
“哦，那很坏，不是吗？”汉尼拔的声音里没了刚才的温暖，但威尔此刻并没有注意到。  
“非常坏。我让你的厨房一团糟。”  
“那要怎么办呢？”  
“你把我也弄得一团糟？”威尔建议道，让自己往汉尼拔的身侧压去。  
他正要滑坐到男人的大腿上，这时腰上的手臂让他往前倾，倒在了大腿上。他惊出一口气，双手按在地上让自己稳住。威尔扭头从肩膀向上看去，看到的是比他预想中还要严肃的一张脸。  
“那得等一下，威廉。很明显你还不理解今天这次事件的严重性。”  
汉尼拔一把把威尔的短裤拉到膝盖，手打在威尔的屁股上。仅仅是又用力又痛的一巴掌，就让威尔知道老男人并不是在和自己玩游戏。大手又一次落下，在他找回自己的声音前，威尔倒吸一口气。  
“不，等一下！我意识到了！”威尔恳切地说，在大手再次落下的时候发出了一声呜咽。  
“是吗？”汉尼拔问，更用力地圈住年轻人的腰，大手继续动作，让爱人后方的皮肤泛起了亮粉色。“我没有看到具体的表现。你所谓的意识到了就是把自己作为我在火灾中损失的补偿吗？”  
“我只是——”威尔咬着嘴唇，双眼泛着泪光，汉尼拔的大手正惩罚着他屁股的每一寸地方，让他无法思考。“我想做点什么——”他喊了一声，没办法把话说完，因为巴掌开始落在已经极度敏感的皮肤上。  
“是的，我能理解这个。你想要弥补你所犯的错误，对吗？”汉尼拔问。他稍微抬起了右边的膝盖，让年轻人更往前倾了一点，也让自己更容易打在对方的双丘上。他的巴掌用力地落下，让威尔的身体往前冲，从男人的唇间打落了另一声呜咽。  
“是的！对不起！”威尔不记得上一次因为疼痛而流泪是什么时候了。他那时肯定还是个小孩，但处于这种亲密的体位和那丝毫没有减轻力度的重重巴掌之间，威尔感觉到自己眼眶里慢慢充满了泪水并流了出来。  
“威廉，你没有明白的是，我有可能轻易地在火灾里失去你。厨房可以重新改造，房子也可以重建，但我无法替代你。”话语里的每个字都蕴含着汉尼拔压抑到此刻的情感。在他的动作下，威尔的皮肤从粉变红，汉尼拔停了下来，听着威尔试图控制自己的呼吸，抽泣让他的身体在颤抖。“我只是难过你可能会因此受伤。我可能会失去你。你真的这么笨，到现在还不明白吗？”  
“我明白了。”威尔呜咽着说，一点也不惊讶自己的回答得到了又一个巴掌。  
“我对今天发生的事一点也不觉得有趣，威廉。还有，你对此的态度也让人无法接受。”  
在巴掌再次落在火辣辣的后方时，威尔大喊出声。巴掌继续着不久前那种这一下那一下的模式，唯一的目的在于确保接下来的几个小时内，没有一个地方可以坐得舒坦。  
“对不起，停下来。”威尔抽泣着，对方的大手顿住了，准备再次落下，最后却温柔地抚着自己紧绷的后方。  
“很小的时候，我就学会了东西总是能被替代的，但当你失去所爱的人时，他们就永远离开你了。”汉尼拔温柔地告诉他。  
威尔从他的大腿上滑了下来，双膝着地，把头埋在老男人的大腿上。他感到一只手在他的头发中穿过，接着他的头被向后拉起。对方拭去威尔的泪水，捧住了他的脸。  
“如果你再让自己处于这种本可以避免的情况下，如果你忘了什么才是我最关心的，我会毫不犹豫提醒你我对此的感受。明白了吗？”  
“是的。”威尔说，用力地吞咽了一下，在对方的手从自己脸上离开之后，他马上把脸埋在汉尼拔的腰上。“操。痛死了。”  
“就是要让你感到痛的。”汉尼拔笑着说，但并不刻薄。“毕竟你今天特别调皮。”  
“没有特别。”威尔对着汉尼拔的睡衣咕哝道。  
“哦，但你确实是。我可以不介意厨房被毁了，甚至愿意不计较你让自己置身于这种不必要的危险中。”汉尼拔告诉他道，他的手往下伸出，抚上火辣辣双丘中的一边，这让威尔往他身上猛地撞了过去。“但我不允许的是你没有意识到可能发生的情况的严重性。”  
“对不起。”威尔呜咽着，在对方的手擦过敏感的皮肤时，身体畏缩了一下。他的呼吸急促起来，汉尼拔的手指来到双丘之间，向威尔的入口伸去。只是因为巴掌比自己以前尝试过的要更痛，不意味着他没有因此而硬了起来。  
“我知道，毕竟你是我的好男孩，不是吗？”  
威尔点点头，心里不太信任自己的声音能维持平静。当对方的手指继续在敏感区域打转的时候，他的呼吸变浅了。当被拉起来推到桌子上时，他可以听到老男人从胸腔深处发出的轻笑。他扭动着脱掉短裤，把它们踢到一边，接着畏缩着坐到了书桌上。他把腿环在对方的腰上，把他拉向自己，确保让汉尼拔看到自己因为坐在书桌坚硬的表面上，而不舒服地撅着嘴。  
汉尼拔只是笑着，亲吻着他。他的吻温柔而饥渴，当他把两人推开时，威尔呜咽了一声，这次是因为失去了与对方的联系。  
“你还愿意让我把你弄得一团糟吗？”汉尼拔问，声音低沉，他的口音让威尔觉得每个字都顺着自己的脊椎往下，让他不住颤抖。  
“上帝，当然。”威尔几乎用恳求的语气说道，手抓着汉尼拔的睡衣，把他拉了过来。威尔的吻根本没温柔可言。“我觉得你已经做到了。”  
“不要混淆——”  
“闭嘴。”威尔对着他的双唇吼道，没多久就因为自己听上去有多饥渴而满脸通红。“我的意思是，拜托了？”  
“趴在桌上。”汉尼拔说，他试图控制自己抵挡住威尔的热情。他伸手去拿润滑液，不想过于急切。他或许会在最后几分钟惩罚这位年轻人，但仍然有一些界限他不想越过。如果他不是知道其实威尔有一部分很享受的话，他不会这样做的。  
汉尼拔只是进入了一根手指，为年轻人进行扩展，但威尔已经无法阻止自己乞求对方快一点。从爱人把自己的短裤拉下来之后，他就已经硬了。他知道汉尼拔是认真的，但他的身体并不在乎。  
“耐心点，亲爱的。”汉尼拔告诉他，进入了第二根手指。他轻松熟练地在里面弯曲手指，威尔的髋部忍不住冲刺起来。  
“汉尼拔！”威尔的声音不再是饥渴的，而是带着一种强烈的要求。  
汉尼拔笑着往威尔靠近，把手指退了出来。在威尔抱怨之前，他再次被对方充满。他继续挺进，直到他的髋部贴上了威尔温暖的皮肤。他退出来，然后冲刺回去。这种被扩张，充满，以及被老男人压在仍然刺痛的皮肤上的感觉，让威尔尖叫出声。  
汉尼拔只是让他安静，双手紧紧地抓住威尔的髋部，开始了新一轮的运动。  
*现在*  
车灯的光拐进了车道，打断了威尔的回忆。  
“是爸爸！”汉尼告诉他，狗狗们已经跑去欢迎来人了。  
“是的。”威尔叹了口气，站起来。  
“爸爸不会太生气的。”汉尼靠在威尔身边，抬头看着他说道。  
“你觉得？”威尔对小家伙提供给自己的支持忍不住笑了起来。  
“是的，爸爸从来不会太生气。”汉尼皱眉看着他。“但如果他很失望就更糟了。我不喜欢这样。”  
“我也是，小伙计。”当爱人停好车时，威尔深深地吐了口气。  
威尔在找一本用于讲座的书，然后发现了一份烘肉卷的旧菜谱。那是他父亲的成名之作，每次有人来访的时候都会做。怀念之情一下子击中了他，他决定要做这个菜。他之前从来没有做过，也没意识到面包盘和做烘肉卷的盘是不一样的。  
当他们听到警报响起的时候，他正在后院和儿子一起踢足球。  
损毁程度没有上一次那么大。只是制造了一些烟雾和一个脏兮兮的烤箱，液体从盘子的边缘溢了出来。他们把所有的窗户和大门都打开了，然后在外面等着烟雾散去。  
事实上，今晚的事件和几年前的事情只有一些相似，年轻的探员并非没注意到，但他无法否认它绝对是一个让人难以忘记的夜晚。当时的惩罚不可能在不吵醒儿子的情况下再来一次……但话又说回来，小家伙是个睡得很沉的人。那晚的回忆给他留下了一种不适的，但并非不受欢迎的，渴望。  
“爹地把晚饭烧坏了。”汉尼告诉爸爸，他的语气在威尔看来有点太兴奋了。  
“是吗，现在？”汉尼拔扬起一根眉毛，把小家伙抱了起来，他已经闻到烟味了。  
“技术上来说，没有。”威尔咬着下唇。“嗯。只是……我弄得一团糟。”  
“哦？是怎么发生的？”  
威尔从爱人手里接过汉尼，把他放到地上。他把老男人拉近，对着他的耳朵低声说，“我非常调皮。”  
“我们不能这样。”汉尼拔笑着说，把对方拉过来亲了一下。他知道如果年轻人能这样开玩笑的话，那么应该没有造成什么真正的损毁或危险。自从上次的事故之后不会。  
汉尼对着父亲们皱起眉。刚才发生的事可一点都不有趣。“爹地惹麻烦了吗？”  
“我觉得小家伙希望看到我惹麻烦了。”威尔对着小家伙玩闹般吼了一声，把他抛到空中。  
“不能说这无法上诉。”汉尼拔喃喃说道，他看着爱人把咯咯大笑的小家伙放到自己的肩膀上，转个不停。


End file.
